forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kahria Sergar
Kahria Sergar byla zabracká padawanka, po opuštění Řádu Jedi členka tajné organizace DoP (Defenders of Peace). Biografie Kahria se narodila roku 38 BBY dvěma mechanikům na planetě Frithia, zabracké kolonii, kde ji také nalezla jedijská sektorová Hlídka a zařadila do seznamu potenciálních adeptů, do Řádu se dostala v pěti letech. Otec pochopil, že dítě nadané na Sílu se bude mít v Chrámu lépe, proto s odchodem souhlasil, ale matka ji nechala jít jen s velkým sebezapřením. Přísahala, že svou dceru jednou najde. Malé Kahrie se až do osmi let zdával sen, v kterém vídala obličej své matky, a vždy podvědomě toužila se s rodinou znovu setkat. Léta younglinga Kahria byla divoké dítě. Krátce po zařazení do klanu Sqalla utvořila s několika younglingy dobrodružnější povahy partu a sama se zvolila její vůdkyní. Děti nevynechaly jedinou příležitost provést nějakou lumpárnu. Pravidla existovala jen proto, aby bylo co porušovat, a ani věčné kárání mistrů je na dlouho nezastavilo. Kahria se dokázala zklidnit jen při výkladech historie a cvičení v Síle. Velmi záhy si mezi mladými žáky našla i rivala, stal se jím Qeul Diras, člověk z klanu draka, který byl Kahrii povahově velmi podobný, jen více ukázněný a klidný. Jelikož Sergar chtěla být vždy nejlepší, pokud možno ve všem, velmi těžko nesla své průměrné až podprůměrné výsledky v boji se světelným mečem. Qeul byl oproti tomu v cvičení s mečem nadprůměrný, ale zaostával v silových schopnostech. Jejich vzájemné soupeření brzy přerostlo v nevraživost až nepřátelství. Qeul a jeho přátelé se také často stávali terčem vtípků Kahriiny party. Kolem devátého roku se zabračka zklidnila a začala se více koncentrovat na studium. Částečně proto, že ji věčné eskapády s partou přestávaly bavit, hlavním důvodem intenzivnějšího studia ale byla snaha předehnat svého soupeře, porazit ho a ponížit ho. Její snaha být nejlepší se postupně stávala posedlostí, dokonce i své bývalé přátelé začala vnímát jako konkurenci. Začátečnické zkoušky složila bez větších problémů. První dotyk Temné strany Nevraživost mezi Kahriou a Qeulem vyvrcholila v jejich dvanácti letech na jednom z turnajů, na nichž si mistři vybírali své budoucí padawany. Sergar i Diras si oba vedli dobře, celkově patřili k nejlepším, proto – a také proto, že mistři věděli o jejich napjatých vztazích – je při posledním úkolu, opičí dráze, postavili proti sobě. Závod byl vyrovnaný. Kahriino zaostávání ve fyzické síle, kompenzovala její hbitost a ovládání Síly, při rychlém přeskakování dřevěných kůlů však ztratila koncentraci a rovnováhu a spadla. V náhlém návalu hněvu, zklamání a studu sáhla po Temné straně, i když do té doby o ní četla či slyšela jen v útržcích, a pokusila se soupeře napadnout. Pokus byl samozřejmě neúspěšný, protože byla příliš slabá a nezkušená, ale přístup mistrů k ní se změnil. Začali být ostražití, stala se skutečným rizikem. Quel získal mistra krátce po turnaji, další younglingové, mnohem horší než Kahria, získávali též své mistry dřív než ona. Mladá zabračka ztratila naději, že si jí někdo vybere, a očekávala povolání ke Jedijským pomocným sborům. Místo toho si ji vybral za padawanku mistr Gerllan Rennil, z důvodů, které Kahrie nikdy nebyly známé. Padawanská léta Mise na Kothlisu Na bothanské kolonii Kothlis se v prvních měsících roku 22 BBY chystal podpis smlouvy mezi zástupci bothanských klanů a Nejvyšším kancléřem. Smlouva měla otevřít další obchodní stezku a zajišťovat pokračování rozšiřování technologického vývoje v Bothanském systému. Vzhledem k tomu, že hrozila reálná hrozba teroristického útoku, byli k operační skupině DoP, jež zaštiťovala bezpečnost akce, přizváni i mistr Rennil, který byl v minulosti členem organizace, a jeho padawanka Kahria. Gerllana Rennila pověřili velením. Samotná akce se však již neuskutečnila, před podpisovým ceremoniálem došlo k výbuchu v kavárně, kde seděla většina operačního týmu včetně Kahrii. Spekulovalo se, že šlo o cílený útok proti organizaci DoP. Zabračka vyvázla jen s otřesem mozku a mnoha pohmoždinami a lehkými tržnými ranami, ale její týmový kolega, Freddy Zinn, utrpěl těžká poranění a upadl do bezvědomí. Při převozu do nemocnice, když Rennil začal pomocí Sily Freddyho léčit, se v Silové ozvěně vyjevila přítomnost vetřelce a následně, v nemocnici, mistr Rennil sám upadl do kómatu. Do mistrovy mysli Aniž by tušila, co se stane, Kahria využila Sílu k prozkoumání mistrova podvědomí, a ten jí „vtáhl“ do své hlavy. Zde také poznala elominskou rytířku Jedi Ann Bothu, jež ji následovala do Rennilovy hlavy. Byly svědkyně několika fragmentů Gerllanovy minulosti, než Rennil oddělil Kahriu od Bothy a setkal se s ní v pozorovatelské místnosti operačního sálu. Na lůžku pod nimi ležel přivázán malý Gerllan. Ukázalo se, že Mistr Sifo-Dyas tajně zkoušel klonovat na Sílu citlivé jedince a jedním z jeho subjektů byl malý Rennil. Kahria neunesla pohled na bolest malého dítěte a její slabost ji z mozku jejího mistra vyhnala. Znovu v realitě se setkala s Kevinem Thranem, členem operační skupiny DoP, a s Ann Bothou, tentokrát v její fyzické podobě. Zjistila, že od vstupu do mistrovy mysli uběhlo celých šest hodin a nebýt zásahu Bothy, nejspíš by v jeho mozku zůstala. Přesto se rozhodla vrátit do Rennilova podvědomí znova, i když tím vědomě ignorovala původní misi – ochranu senátorů a ostatních zástupců na podpisové akci, a to i navzdory tomu, že ostatní členové týmu zjistili, kdo by se měl stát potanciální obětí atentátu. Podruhé do hlubin podvědomí Kahria se objevila na pláži, kde se setkala s obrazem svého vlastního já reprezentujícího její pochyby. Krátce na to se vidina jejího já změnila v podobu Rennila, který ji přenesl zpět na operační sál. Tentokrát ležela připoutaná na operačním stole a vedle ní ležel dospělý Rennil, nebyli však sami, ukázal se Rennilův defektní klon - šílený pozůstatek nezdařených pokusů Sifo-Dyase, temná verze Gerllana Rennila. Mistr Rennil chtěl zachránit padawanku, donutit ji vzdát se naděje na jeho záchranu a tím ji dovolit utéct ze spárů klona. Kahria se ale rozhodla zůstat. Selhání Zoufalství, bezmoc a strach z toho, že mistra definitivně ztratí, vehnaly Kahriu znovu do náruče Temné strany Síly, hnána vztekem se pokusila přesvědčit mistra a jeho klona, aby se spojili a společně se pomstili Řádu Jedi za všechno, co jim provedl. Neúspěšně. Rennil byl příliš oddán Světlé straně, a tak ho bolest nad selháním své padawanky připravila o poslední zbytek sil, které měl. Zemřel. Klon nechal Kahriu, z důvodu který jí je stále neznámý, naživu, na poslední chvíli ji zachránil před uvězněním v Gerllanově hlavě. Zabračka se probudila připojená k přístrojům na podporu života. K podpisu smlouvy nakonec došlo, několik podezřelých bylo zatčeno, ale dřív než mohli být předvoláni k výslechu, byli nalezeni ve svých celách mrtví. DoP Výcvikový program Sergar okamžitě po návratu z nemocnice odešla z Řádu Jedi, protože je částečně vinila ze smrti svého mistra, a nastoupila na doporučení majora Zeenona Wosze do výcvikového programu DoP. Cvičila pod patronátem Kevina Thrana. Po půl roce měla skládat závěrečnou zkoušku, po které by byla do organizace oficiálně přijata. Kahria byla po smrti mistra stále na dně, vinila sebe i Řád z jeho smrti. Navíc se její spojení se Silou vážně zhoršilo. Neschopnost vyrovnat se se ztrátou mistra Rennila i s vlastní vinou kompenzovala tréninkem až na doraz svých sil a ještě usilovnějším studiem. Své deprese utápěla v alkoholu, začala kouřit. Závěrečné testy se měly skládat z boje se zbraní, boje beze zbraně, analytických schopností a psychologického testu, ale Kahria absolvovala pouze boj se zbraní a beze zbraně. Ve virtuální realitě se proti ní postavilo dvanáct počítačem generovaných soupeřů, s kterými si hravě poradila. Test byl však přerušen z důvodu nutného odletu na tajnou onderonskou základnu, jejíž server měl být napaden hackery. Svůj hlavní účel však zkouška splnila - částečně Kahrie navrátila sebevědomí, vrátila jí radost ze života a mírně obnovila spojení se Sílou. Krátce po zkoušce se s Kahriou telepaticky spojil Seech Czlic s žádostí, aby se v muzeu na Onderonu vloupala do uzamčené expozice. Osobnost a vzhled Silové a nesilové schopnosti Vztahy Qeul Diras Gerllan Rennil - fixovaná, nevědomky z důvodu absence rodičovského zázemí Kevin Thran Ann Botha Gerllan Rennil II. Freddy Zinn, Nicolas Annel, Cyd Gallamin, Gaheris Rhade Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi Kategorie:Padawani Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky